Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Verbascum L. cultivar Rosie.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbascum plant, botanically known as Verbascum L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Rosie.
The new Verbascum was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the Verbascum L. cultivar Jackie, not patented. The new Verbascum was discovered by the Inventor on July 20, 2001 in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Boskoop, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbascum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Rosie have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Rosiexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Rosiexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Light pink-colored flowers with red purple-colored centers.
Plants of the new Verbascum can be compared to plants of the parent cultivar, Jackie. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands, plants of the new Verbascum differed from plants of the cultivar Jackie primarily in flower color as plants of the cultivar Jackie had light orange-colored flowers.